battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Fedora
Fedora is a male object contestant in Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. He is the team captain of the Leather Heads, to the possible chagrin of his teammates. Appearance Fedora, hence his rather obvious name, takes the form of a beige colored fedora with a grey stripe on it. This grey part is where his face rests on. Fedora is armless. Fedora's facial expression is usually either that of a disinterested look or a face that conveys general irritation and annoyance, but he rarely does smile if the circumstance can convince him to. Personality Fedora comes across as a mature and calm person who's stern and shows logical reasoning skills to handle the various situations they land into. That being said, Fedora is also displayed to be very rude and spiteful, and is easy to anger; this is his character flaw. Fedora often calls out problems he notices in the competition and acts as the show's commentator of sorts, saying strange and cynical lines of dialogue like how he'd wish the episode or challenge he's currently participating in would just end, or how "out of character" someone is acting. This makes him a character who doesn't tolerate people's clownery. Regarded as one of the more harsh and insensitive objects outside of Alarm Clock and VR, not many people seem to like Fedora, not even his own teammates. In turn, he also doesn't seem to like most objects and even goes as far as to directly antagonize VR Headset, showing him to be arrogant and foolhardy. As a leader, Fedora does make an effort to do his best at whatever task he's assigned, but his anger towards the competition and the people around him does cause some problems for Fedora. Overall, Fedora is a very snarky and critical person who, more often than not, tends to be stubborn and irritating to most people he encounters in the series. Will he stay this way? No one knows for sure. Abilities Fedora lacks special powers, but he does have some specialties. * Loftiness: Because he is a lightweight hat, his body can be considered slightly aerodynamic and can even glide short distances if he wanted to. But he also shows wind resistance and doesn't blow away in the wind too much. * Effective Commentary: '''Fedora has a remarkable ability to criticize pretty much anything he sees pretty quickly, and often comes up with ways to improve things on the go. That being said, his overall ranting nature deters people from actually listening to his suggestions. * '''Intellect: Fedora is one of the smarter people of the show, showing powerful reasoning skills, but his anger can harm his ability to work. His skill, as stated earlier, does lead him to mostly just complain, however, annoying others around him. * 'Suavity: '''Fedora has an ability to come across as mature and alluring if the time desperately calls for it. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Fedora's the only character that starts with F in this series. * Fedora is the only clothing item contestant, and the only armless team captain in the series. * Fedora is a very subtle reference to TheMysteriousMrEnter, as he acts like an inner critic of the series and the problems that it has. Originally, his voice was gonna be comprised of archived voice clips of his inspiration, but Daax decided doing that in actuality would be pretty difficult to pull off, so Fedora uses a regular voice actor. Fedora's character also acts as a subtle parody to internet reviewers in general. * Fedora used to study law. This past fits his rather cold and analytical personality of studying things going on around him. * Fedora is one of the several armless contestants competing in the game. * Fedora is one of the older contestants of the series, with a mental age of around 19. This isn't really chronological though. How age affects objects is still a question. * Fedora is one of the more hated contestants in the series in terms of social standing. It's obvious that people don't like him because of his trademark yet annoying habit of criticizing everything harshly. * Fedora is considered a hetero male, but he doesn't really mind hearing any other pronouns being used on him. (the most common of which being he) Fedora mentions this fact to Straw in a later episode. His hetero side does seem to have a slight bi lean. * Fedora and Earring have some history. * Fedora has a canteen he drinks from on occasion. This may be a subtle reference to ''Indiana Jones. * Fedora has winter as his favorite season. * Fedora is one of five contestants confirmed not to come from any countries inside of or even bordering Raik. He is confirmed to not come from Raik, but rather a different continent called Faros that's to the northwest of it, making him a foreigner. He visited Raik for a "vacation from home life", though. ** Comet comes from a far off star cluster in outer space, Votebrackety comes from the Internet, Copyright's birthplace is unknown, and Salsa comes from a fewirn island region not recognized to be part of any continent.